


Collision

by muffinalien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinalien/pseuds/muffinalien
Summary: Shun and Hyoga have been orbiting each other for quite some time. A close call makes them finally collide.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Collision

They come back to the mansion after a tough battle. Everybody is a little frail, wounded at their hearts as they are in their bodies. Faith and determination certainly plays a big role in their victories, but after the heat of the battle, when they see how many have fallen, it's impossible to not feel a tightening in their chests. 

They each try to deal with it the way they can.

Hyoga has had Shun close through the whole way back. They usually sticked together in the aftermath just as they did in their battles. They made a good duo on the field, and afterwards, Shun found solace in his presence. With time, he realized that he needed the comfort as much as the Andromeda saint did.

Right now both definitely need reassurance. They walk upstairs together and both enter Hyoga's room in an unspoken agreement.

As soon as they are alone, Shun throws himself at him and hugs tightly. Hyoga puts his arms around Shun's shoulders.

"Hyoga", Shun mumbles into the crook of his neck, voice straining, "I thought I was going to lose you". Hyoga can already feel the wetness of tears in his neck where the Andromeda saint's face is buried.

Oh, Shun. Like he hadn't been on the brink himself.

"It's okay, Shun, I am here. We are here", Hyoga says, but he can feel the hot prick of tears stinging his eyes too. It had been a close call, too close. _When isn't it_ , a bitter voice reminded him, but that doesn't make any time they almost die feel any less worse. He holds Shun tight against his body, hearing the other man quiet sobs into his shoulder, feeling the wetness of his crying in his neck.

Shun pulls back to rub his eyes clear, but Hyoga beats him to it, collecting the wetness there. He then caresses the other saint's cheek with his thumb. Looking deep into those green eyes, he feels his own welling up again. It was _too_ close. His heart clenches with the idea of living in a world without Shun, his comrade, his fellow saint, his friend, the noblest between them, the kindest person he has ever met, and he has to push the thought away because it hurts too much to think about. He pulls Shun back into a tight hug and lets out a choked sob.

"Hyoga", Shun whispers. When they pull away he looks intently at Hyoga's eyes for a moment, then grabs a fistful of his shirt and pulls Hyoga into a kiss. It's wet and salty with their tears and so full of longing and tension and it had _years_ of build up but now with the adrenaline still pumping in their veins and the fear still fresh in their minds, it just spills.

Hyoga spends one moment being surprised before he circles his arms around Shun's waist and pulls him closer. He sucks on Shun's bottom lip and then prods his tongue between his lips. Shun open his mouth and promptly sucks it. They kiss each other desperately. One of his hands tangles in Shun's hair and he uses it to angle the Andromeda saint's head to deepen the kiss. 

They only part when the need for air becomes too much. "Fuck, Shun", Hyoga gasps, and there is so much he needs to tell him, but they are already colliding together in another feverish kiss. It's messy and their tongues tangle together as his hands roam down the Andromeda saint's body. He tugs at Shun's hair and hears the other saint groan in response.

Shun moves to lick and nip at his earlobe. The Cygnus saint groans, nails digging in Shun's scalp. Shun sucks and bites the skin down to his jaw before moving back into his waiting lips for another heated kiss.

Hyoga's hand goes underneath Shun's shirt and he feels the smaller man shiver, a soft 'Hyoga' gasped between their lips as Shun's hands lift the back of Hyoga's, mapping the scars on his back. It feels electrifying and he suddenly _needs_ to feel Shun's skin against his own. He removes the other man's suspenders and grabs the hem of the green shirt to pull it off, struggling to keep his mouth on Shun's for as long as possible. Then, he yanks his own shirt and throws it on the growing pile on the floor. He grabs Shun's ass and pulls him to crash into a kiss again. Their hands roam through scarred skin, both their backs a map of previous fights. The contact between their chests feel like a molten lava, dripping through their bodies and melting down to their nervous system.

Shun rolls his hips experimentally and both men groan as their erections rub together through the thick cloth of their trousers. He wedges a thigh between Hyoga's leg and the blond moans, rocking his hips into the welcome pressure. He grabs Shun's ass to roll the smaller man against himself, and shudders as their pelvis grind harder.

It takes a few more rolls of their hips until Hyoga can manage enough willpower and fine motor skill to undo Shun's pants, because it feels amazing but he _has_ to have Shun against him without any layer of cloth in between then, to feel the texture of his skin and the heat of his body, alive and safe. He helps the Andromeda saint step out of his trousers as the man takes Hyoga's pants and underwear off. 

As they meet again, it's electrifying to finally get the feeling of skin on skin. They cling to each other, hands caressing every patch of skin they can reach, kissing fiercely, and it's messy and urgent and amazing. They rut together, chest against chest, bodies tangled, drinking one another, the scents, the touches, the gasps and groans - everything is like an intoxicating nectar they _need_.

Still locked together, they stumble their way until they reach the bed, where Hyoga sits and pulls Shun up to straddle him, hands rubbing up and down the Andromeda saint's thighs, kneading the pale flesh.

Shun arches against him and their cocks meet, hips jerking and his toes curling at the sensation. They rut against each other, and it's a bit rough with nothing but the precum that slid from their tips but wonderful all the same. 

They cling to each other, chest to chest, hips slotted together, only heat between them. Hyoga uses his grip on Shun's ass to move him as the other man clings to his back, hands roaming and caressing skin, scar, wound. Shun is taking in rapid, whining breaths, blunt nails digging into Hyoga's back and it riles the blond up, making his hips jerk. "Oh fuck, Shun", Hyoga groans against the Andromeda saint's ear, and it sends shivers down his spine. 

They are lost on each other, hips bucking, bodies sliding together in a delicious frenetic rhythm. Hyoga's hand comes up to the base of Shun's head to scratch at his nape and _oh_ , he is making the most beautiful sounds, arching beautifully and tilting his hips and oh fuck the change in angle makes the slide of their cocks fucking perfect and Hyoga moans, hot breath tickling the Andromeda saint's ear and stroking the fire in his belly before the blond dips his head to press open mouthed kisses to his lover's throat.

Shun is letting out these little high-pitched sounds that are driving Hyoga crazy. Everything is Shun, Shun, Shun and Hyoga can't think, doesn't want to, everything zeroes in on the man on his lap, his voice, his scent, his heat as he chases the pleasure coiling tightly inside of him. He is muttering the Andromeda saint's name like a prayer on the crook of his neck, lips sliding against the sweaty skin as their hips move faster and faster. They rut desperately, every nerve lightening up with pleasure as they try to bring each other _closer_ even though there isn't a breath between them, the space just enough for their hips to jerk against each other. 

Shun is the first to break. He comes with a tiny broken 'I love you' escaping from his lips, his release spilling on their bellies as he ruts against Hyoga and it's enough to send the Cygnus saint over the edge. As Shun rides his climax, Hyoga bites down on his neck and comes hard, hugging him tightly as his hips stutter.

They lay there together, clinging to each other. Soon, it will become too sticky and uncomfortable to stay like this and they will have to get up and clean themselves but right now they still need to stay this close for a bit more. Shun nuzzles Hyoga's hair, drowning in his scent, in his warm skin against his own, in the sound of his still laboured breathing. The other man has yet to let go of him too, his face is still buried on his neck, where the bite is still sore. The ache in their hearts has now settled back into the dull thing that permeates their soul perpetually, overclouded by the relief of having the other safe and alive.

When Hyoga finally pulls back, he looks at dark bruise he left and winces. He feels both sorry and turned on by it, and says so to Shun after a soothing, open-mouthed kiss to the spot. Shun chuckles.

They go to the bathroom to clean themselves and end up drawing a bath. They set comfortably into the warm water, Shun's back against Hyoga's chest, as the latter's arms circle around his waist lovingly.

"Hey", Hyoga starts.

Shun makes a encouraging hum, content to just lay on Hyoga's chest.

"It's just...", Hyoga takes a breath to organise his thoughts."I love you too". A pause. Shun struggles to say something, and when he does he just lets out a quiet little 'oh'. He sounds a bit too surprised, like he didn't expect even after all this. Hyoga smiles as he continues, "I know that from the start we always have put our lives in danger, but maybe this has been accumulating for too long. Today they just… spilled, these feelings that have been growing inside me for all this time. I want you to know how important you are to me. I needed to tell you that I love you."

Shun turns his body towards him as best as he can inside the tub. His eyes are shining with find emotion.

"I feel that way too", he reaches a hand to cup the back of Hyoga's head and plants a kiss on his lips. "I love you, Hyoga".

They kiss languidly now that they have taken off the edge of the despair. After a while, they get out of the tub and move back the bed. They fall asleep tangled together, on the comfort of each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated! If you wanna talk, come find me on twitter @muffinalien


End file.
